Many current systems and methods for the fixation of fractures, especially fractures in the hand, are limited in the placement and orientation of plates over the bone. For example, a surgeon or other user may be required to select a final placement position of the bone plate prior to beginning a bone reduction procedure. Such plates may prevent the surgeon from selecting the most optimal implantation location for the bone plate. Furthermore, such plates may prevent the fixation of a fractured or otherwise damaged bone in a manner to fully correct the alignment of one or more bone fragments. Rather, such fragments must be brought as close to a final configuration as possible prior to the placement of the bone plate thereover, which may result in subsequent misalignment as the bone plate is being secured to the bone. Rotational misalignments are especially problematic due to crossing and scissoring of the digits when a full flexion of the fingers (e.g., making a fist) is attempted. Even minor rotational errors in the fingers may have to be surgically corrected after a fracture has healed. Furthermore, this method of insertion may also compromise adjacent soft tissue.